


Tyranny of Fire

by Shadowstrider



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Underage, F/M, M/M, Mind Control, Snuff, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:16:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8773321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowstrider/pseuds/Shadowstrider
Summary: Groudon's awakening leads to an horrific end for a family as the Legendary Pokemon bends other Pokemon to its will.





	

The family hid in the shade cast by the clump of trees on the side of Hoenn’s Route 114. They had been on route to the Meteor Falls in order to search for fossils when the sunlight had suddenly started to increase in intensity, basking the route in light and heat. Immediately noticing that something was horribly wrong, they had started to run in order to reach their destination as quickly as possible, but had been forced to seek shelter here first as the unrelenting sun had caused their bodies to become drenched in sweat, weighing down their clothes and draining them of their energy.

The trio of blue-eyed redheads leaned against the central tree of the clump, drinking hurriedly from the water bottles that had been stored in the red backpack they had brought with them on the trip. Mary sighed as she finished her bottle, looking down at her children. Seeing how drenched they were, and feeling that the dry wind would help to cool them down if it made contact with their skin, she started to remove her clothes. Noticing the actions of their mother, Kaya and Derek joined in.

Hoenn was located close to the equator, resulting in a warm climate that had produced a vibrant society in which people would strip down if the weather encouraged it, especially children. Kaya and Derek had seen each other and their mother naked every now and then during these brutal summers. These skinny-dipping sessions had given them all almost an even tan over what had been pale bodies.

Soon the family stood nude, apart from their shoes, their bodies glistering with sweat as the droplets raced down due to gravity’s pull. Mary took another bottle, opened it and poured the contents out over her thin 6 year old daughter. The wave of water raced down her body, darkening her shoulder-length hair, causing her freckled face to frown, hardening the small pink nipples adorning her flat chest, washing over her flat soft abdomen and the slit bisecting her smooth hairless groin.

Taking another bottle, Mary did the same to her 8 year old son, causing much the same reaction as with his sister. He was taller with shorter hair and had more muscle definition than Kaya, but the most obvious difference was the small testicles nestled in his hairless smooth sack and the small soft penis resembling the trunk of a Phanpy.

Finally she also baptised her athletic body with a bottle, sighing as the liquid rushed down from her head. Her long hair darkened as the water cascaded down her freckled shoulders, the stream continuing on down the edges of her full perky breasts, her darker pink nipples puckering. Her flat abdomen’s muscles were outlined as the water continued downwards, causing the nest of red pubic hair obscuring her slit to darken.

Enjoying the refreshing sensation as the wind blew over them, the family continued to slacken their thirst. Mary was becoming concerned at the amount that they were consuming, as it was important to conserve water. Stopping her children from consuming anymore, she put the bottles back into the backpack. Securing it onto her back, she looked out from the shade. The route was shimmering with a haze from the heat and it didn’t seem to be getting any cooler. It was important to reach the shelter of the cave containing that falls, so she steeled herself to continue the journey.

*

They had made it to the foot of the mountain containing the cave, but the journey had taken its toll. The backpack with water had been discarded as the material had become so hot that it was difficult to touch. If they had had any Pokemon, they may have been able to salvage something, but the children were too young to have any and Mary had long ago released hers, finding that a quiet life of berry picking with her family made her content.

Taking shelter in the shade below a big boulder, the family lay panting. Their thirst was incredible, the sun’s assault unrelenting. It was not very far to the cave, but they wouldn’t make it without something to relieve even a bit of the thirst. They only had one source of liquid left, but Mary had never thought she would ever need to do something so drastic. That being said, many travellers through Hoenn’s desert had done it to survive after they got lost.

Deciding that her daughter was suffering the most, she leaned down. “Princess, keep your eyes closed and your mouth open. I’ll give you a special drink.” At her daughter’s drowsy nod, Mary manoeuvred herself till she was on her knees over her daughter’s head. Spreading her labia open, she relaxed her bladder, causing its contents to flow into Kaya’s mouth. The little girl wanted to recoil at the bitter taste, but she was very thirsty and as instructed by her mother, she kept her mouth open, swallowing as best as she could. Soon no more liquid was coming so she opened her eyes, just in time to see her mother standing up.

Derek had watched with wide eyes as he laid next to his sister, his own thirst still strong. Taking hold of her daughter by her hips, Mary got her into the same position over her brother face. Derek opened his mouth, but his open eyes watched his mother spread open the lips guarding his sister’s womanhood, not recognising the structures that had been revealed. His mother spoke to Kaya, who had again tightly closed her eyes and soon he saw as a golden stream erupteing from her pink flower, flowing into his mouth. The taste was horrible, but he was glad for any liquid and drank greedily. All too soon it was finished, his mother letting Kaya lay down next to him.

“Pumpkin, can you help me out?” asked his mother. As he nodded, he stood up. His mother got down to her knees, moving her head close to his penis. Softly grasping it, she closed her mouth around the purple head. The sensation of being in his mother’s mouth gave him a thrill down his spine, Mary soon gulping down the acrid urine as it streamed into her mouth.

Releasing his penis after his stream had ended, she stood up. The bitter taste had managed to wake all of them from the heat’s stupor, so she decided that they had to immediately reach the cave with its abundant water. Gathering her angels in a hug, she promised them that everything would soon be fine. She didn’t know how true her words would be, but the cave was the only hope she had left.

*

The harsh sunlight cast a heat haze that made everything around them shift as they trudged towards the cave. Kaya was barely reacting, being pulled along by her brother. Walking behind them, Mary was horrified as she saw how red their bodies were becoming. The heat must be getting to her, as she could have sworn she could hear the pairs of tight buttocks swaying in front of her sizzling. She knew that they would all need medical care if they managed to survive whatever the hell was happening.

Finally she could see the entrance to the cave ahead. Gathering what little energy she had left, she grasped her angels’ hands and pulled them into the cave. Hearing the thunder of the falls, she was overcome with joy. At first she was pulling the children towards the water, but soon she was trailing behind them as they raced to the lake.

Soon the whole family was in the water, the blessed cool liquid cooling their parched throats, sunburnt skin softly soothed by the icy lake. Hugging her family close, Mary was glad that they had seemingly escaped from the sun, hoping that the situation would soon return to normal.

*

The thunder of the falls was so loud that the family never heard the approach of the Pokemon. Derek and Kaya were splashing each other, with Mary resting against the lake’s bank when all three were suddenly disorientated by a psychic attack. Spinning around, they saw that a group of Fire-type Pokemon had assembled on near the lake. But their eyes were locked onto the gaze of the Ninetales that was leading the group, as its Hypnosis attack caused its red eyes to flash a brilliant pink.

The attack emptied their minds of concerns and worries, their thoughts losing any emotional attachment. They could think, but had no drive to act on these thoughts unless they were commanded to do so.

Their minds enchanted, Mary helped her children to exit the lake, the family coming to stand together at the edge of the lake. Hypnosis was a rare skill for a Ninetales to have, requiring very selective breeding, so Mary would have been surprised if she could have formed the emotion. She would have been even more surprised that the skill was strong enough to enchant three humans at the same time, being unaware that recent events in Hoenn had resulting in Fire-types gaining immense power, even with non Fire-type skills.

*

The Ancient One had been awoken and it was on a rampage through Hoenn in order to fulfil its ancient mission. Its immense power was channelled into the sunlight, to burn this world clean of aquatic and plant invaders. The oceans boiled under its assault and magma flowed to form new land.

Fire-, Rock- and Ground-types found that their power had increased dramatically, but at the cost of the sanity as the desires of the Ancient One overwhelmed them. Their mission was to breed with every living thing they could find, so that they and their offspring could rule this new dry world. If they could not breed with it, they were to kill it.

The desire was so powerful and encompassing that the Ninetales simply saw three potential breeders in front of it, not being able to process that fact that one was clearly male and the other probably too young for breeding. This was besides the point that humans and Pokemon could not breed with each other in any case, despite more than a few attempts from both sides, due to differences in chemical composition and anatomical adaptability.

Using the psychic link it had forced on the new breeders, the Ninetales ordered them to assume the breeding position. Within seconds they were on all fours, their genitalia exposed to the Fire-types. Moving forwards, the Ninetales headed to his selected partner, joined by a Numel and a Torkoal. All of them were bursting with desire, mating now being their primary goal.

The Ninetales rested his upper body on the back of the largest breeder, his sharp claws sinking into her flesh as he unceremoniously sank his erect penis into her vagina, beginning a powerful thrusting motion. With each thrust his claws sliced a little more, her back soon being covered in blood. Ninetales as a species were patient, even in terms of breeding, especially compared to his fellow Fire-types.

As with her mother, the smallest breeder soon found a heavy body of top of her back. The Torkoal didn’t waste any time and proceeded to rip her virginity to shreds as its penis entered her immature vagina. The Pokemon’s thrusting soon had her vagina being torn, copious blood covereing the invader and dripping down her legs. The hypnosis was still in effect, the girl not being able to do anything about her perdicament.

The Numel had had a problem with his selected breeder. This particular breeder, positioned between the smaller and larger ones, was a special kind that did not seem a clearly defined vagina. Numels were not known for their great intelligence and with the desire to breed overwhelming it, it decided that the small crinkled hole it had seen earlier was suitable. Rearing up to settle its hooves on the breeder’s back, it ripped through the muscle of the sphincter, tearing it to shreds and causing profuse bleeding.

*

The moans of the Pokemon filled the air as they pummelled into their partners, seeking the desired release of their seed. Due to their smaller size and their Pokemon partners not having a secure hold on them, Mary’s angels had been pummelled closer to the lake, leaving her able to view as they were savagely raped. Of course, there was no emotion tied to this observation, no revulsion or anguish.

Surprisingly, the slow Numel was the first to achieve release. Super hot semen flooded Derek’s bowels, instantly burning through the walls to start consuming his abdominal organs. As the Numel slipped out and moved backwards, the semen spilling from the boy’s torn anus started cooking his perineum, castrating him as it consumed his testicles and turning his penis into a parody of a candle. The semen cooled before it could consume his vital organs, but with his groin and abdomen burnt away, he was not far from death.

The Torkoal had managed to penetrate the girl’s cervix, cooking her uterus instantly as the white hot semen filled it. As the Torkoal reared back, the fiery fluid turned her deflowered sex into burnt meat. Cooking through the walls of her womb, the semen also burnt her abdomen away. Like her borther, she was left barely alive as the semen cooled down, but her intestines had been spared to some degree, causing faecal matter to seep out from a multitude of holes.

All of this Mary took in with no reaction. Her angels were destroyed in front of her eyes and she did nothing about it. Ever aware of the fleshy invader trying to penetrate her cervix, she knew that she would suffer the same fate.

The Ninetales stopped its thrusting, let out a sharp howl and then resumed as if it had never stopped. A group of Magcargo were approaching the two soon to be corpses. The Ancient One’s desires had been clear. The Magcargo sailed onto the children, cooking and destroying their flesh as they moved. Mary watched detachedly as her angels first lost their limbs, screaming in anguish as the Ninetales removed his hypnotic effect. What was left of their abdomens followed, as the heat from the Pokemon caused their hair to catch fire and burn to ashes. Ribcages and skulls melted away, leaving hearts to boil, lungs to explode and brains to liquefy.

Mary knew that it was only a matter of time before she too would become liquid fire. Frustrated at not achieving release, the Ninetales was even less careful with its claws than it had been. Mary coughed blood as serrated claws tore through ribs into her lungs. Losing its grip, the Ninetales’s claws ripped through her diaphragm on both sides. With the Ninetales disorientated due to slipping, the hypnosis was lifted.

Mary was in a sea of agony. Drowning in her own blood, unable to breathe as her lungs and mind burned, her thoughts consumed with horror at her own impending death and the vicious destruction of her angels. As darkness set in, she felt the invader again battering against her cervix. Her last few moments, stretched out over an eternity of air-starved agony, were spent in orgasm as her body tried to deal with its death and the horrors that had happened...

END

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and critique welcome.


End file.
